LLAMA BOY RETURNS
by Fruity-Penguin
Summary: hi hi read it! its a little strange... but a love story between Draco and a muggle. He has to stow her away... ooooooh!
1. Rats, Shoes and a Hot Stranger

DISCLAIMER: It's not mine, dammit! That is quite a shame, but all the characters belong to themselves… oh well. R&R!  
  
Luv Annie  
  
TORI  
  
Victoria walked into the centre of the room and screamed. She had been looking for her stupid rat for over two hours. It was like it had fallen off the end of the earth. She could see the headlines: Stupid Rat finds End of Earth. Celebrates, Falls Off. Great story, hey! She was positive that she had looked every where for the stupid thing. It wasn't even really hers. It was her brothers, but he wanted it to die so he stopped feeding it. It wasn't like he had given it to her, but she still felt a sentimental bond to it. To a rat? She thought. Yeuch. How disgusting.  
  
Suddenly she heard a small squeak. It was coming from inside her wardrobe. She ran over and opened the doors… and found Lucas the rat sitting, looking very proud of himself on top of Tori's best pair of shoes. Well, they looked like her best pair, but underneath all the rat poo, she couldn't really tell. She screamed again. This wasn't her day.  
  
"SCOTT!" She yelled. "COME AND GET YOUR STUPID RAT!"  
  
Her younger brother wandered into the room. He was chewing gum, and looking bored. Tori could have murdered both him and Lucas at that moment, but she restrained herself. Because walking in behind him was the most GORGEOUS guy she had ever seen. She stammered out a greeting.  
  
"H…hi! I'm Victoria… Tori." She wondered who he could be. He grinned, and drawled out in a sexy voice "Hi. I'm Draco. Um, last time I saw you, we played together in your back yard nude. That was quite a few years ago."  
  
Tori's mind raced; who was he… Draco, Draco, DRACO! Draco Malfoy? Omigod! How embarrassing! She HAD run around nude with him when they were three years old… she had the photos still! She desperately wished she could sink into the ground… he was so hot! And her brother didn't make it any worse… he said "I named my rat after your dad!" Tori just smiled wanly. How much worse could you get?  
  
DRACO  
  
He walked into the room with Scott. He couldn't believe his father had made him come… how much more boring could you get? A day at some long lost friend's house, with no-one his own age… he stopped that train of thought. Maybe there was on person his own age… Victoria. He'd forgotten about her. How could that have happened? He never forgot a babe… oh, because he hadn't seen her for the past 12 years. How times had changed. Her long dark hair fell over her face as her snub nose scrunched up trying to recognise him. She said confidently "Hi. I'm Victoria… Tori." How Draco wished he could be that confident. He blurted out the first thing that came into his head: "Hi. I'm Draco. Um, last time I saw you, we played together in your back yard nude. That was quite a few years ago." He grimaced inwardly. What. An. Idiot. She thought he was a freak. Tori was stuck for words… she looked around uncomfortably. Suddenly Scott said: "I named my rat after your dad." Blinks all round.  
  
TORI  
  
Tori thought… gotta break the ice. OK, here goes… "Um, what school do you go to Draco?"  
  
He grunted, and muttered something under his breath. Her mind went into panic. Saying 'what?' would be rude… she could say 'pardon?'… no, it was too late now. She nodded, and said "Cool. I've heard of that school. Is it any good?"  
  
He looked at her dumbfounded, and then at her brother. He said "Um, Scott, do you want an ice-cream? My father brought some."  
  
Scott looked blank, then he clicked. "Oooooooooooooh… yeah I do…" and raced out. Omigod, Tori thought, he got rid of my brother. He wants to talk to me. What about?  
  
And then came a total surprise. He said "Aren't you a muggle?" Tori's thought patterns stopped completely. She replied "What?" He said "Shit. You are."  
  
Tori asked: "What's a mulgar?" He said "It's a muggle. It's… um… our word for human."  
  
She looked at him quizically. "Our???"  
  
He repeated: "Shit."  
  
DRACO  
  
Ooooooh shit, shit, shit. The first rule of wizarding… never let a muggle know about wizards. Second rule… if one breaks the first rule, immediately perform a memory charm. Do NOT, tell a muggle about wizards. Third rule... never perform sexual acts with any magical creature… nasty results. Fourth rule… where is this going? Back to Draco. Well, he had just successfully broken the first two rules… maybe not the third… but he was screwed. 


	2. Sneaky!

DISCLAIMER: Mine mine mine, all mine. My first word was mine. How amazing. Actually, Tori is my own little creation… "run free, my pretty, run free, create havoc among civilians…"  
  
Hmmm… *clears throat*  
  
I own nothing.  
  
ALWAYS READ THE SMALL PRINT… hahahaha no-one can sue me now! (Well, there was that unfortunate incident with the garden gnome… but *coughwewillnotgointothatrightnowcough*)  
  
TOWARDS THE STORY!  
  
  
  
1 DRACO  
  
What do I do now? Draco thought to himself. I could perform a memory charm but then she would be in a daze for days (haha!) and he would not be able to get any sense out of her. NOT GOOD… he was planning on cracking onto her. DAMMIT why did his life have to be so screwed up at the very moment when he met the hottest girl EVER!  
  
He felt like screaming, but her persistant questions had to be answered. He was going to have to explain all about Hogwarts. He sighed, and said "Well, you know those fairy tales you read when you were little? Well… they're kinda real."  
  
She interrupted with "You're a vampire?????" He looked at her strangely, and said "What kind of fairytales did you read?! Oh, don't worry. Magic. It's real. Big surprise, hey!" All the while the little conscience inside his head (yes, he has one) was screaming 'DICKHEAD! DON'T TELL HER ABOUT HOGWARTS!!' But, on the outside, he was saying "Well, Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards." So, he is kind of contradictory. Oh well. Whatcha gonna do.  
  
1.1 TORI  
  
She listened with disbelief. "So… so you're a wizard???" "Yeah, yeah I am." He replied. *Jaw drops all round.* But this was Tori's dream come true. She could get away from her family, her life, the RAT, everything and go and study magic. That would be so cool! But the only problem: she wasn't magic. Not a scrap. She didn't even know about the magical world. She asked him tentatively "Is there any way I could be magic? Like, a really late developer??" He grinned. "Um, no, I don't think so. I suppose it could happen, but you get your powers when you are about 12. And if you haven't by then, Hogwarts would send you a letter." Tori sighed. Dreams shattered once again. You would have thought she was used to it by now. He asked "Have you ever had anything weird happen to you… like things that you didn't want to happen suddenly were cancelled… anything like that?" She thought. "Nope!" "Oh." He said. "Then I doubt very much indeedy." She sighed, and suddenly thought of something. "Do you reckon I could stow away on the train?" She asked. He pondered it. "Well, I could send Crabbe and Goyle out of my carriage on the train…" She jumped at the idea. "Yes! Could you?" He grinned. "Yeah, sure. But what about your parents? Won't they spew?" She shrugged. "My parents don't care what I do. They probably wouldn't even notice that I was gone. They treat me like scum." He looked appalled, and said: "My parents would have a fit if I left home. They're pretty nice to me. Last year, my father locked me in a trunk for two hours for loosing a Quidditch match, and my mother was screaming and crying minutes after he had done it. They are too overprotective."  
  
DRACO  
  
'Shit,' he thought. 'I'm really going into detail here about the whole WIZARD THING! Not good! And now she wants to come with me… I don't even LIKE Muggles! Why are women so damn persuasive? Why do I have no damn will power?' Then the bad side jumped into the picture. 'Maybe you want her to come. You KNOW you want to!' Draco told that weird hormonal thing to shut the fuck up. He didn't agree. He would be strong, and resist her charms.  
  
  
  
"Ok, ok, you can come! But you'll have to stow away on the train."  
  
  
  
Damned non-existent will power.  
  
  
  
TORI  
  
'I cant believe I just walked out the door with the HOTTEST guy ever. And I'm not planning on coming back.' It started to rain. Perfect, she thought. Rain. Rain was Tori's favourite thing in the world… no maybe second favourite… Draco came first.  
  
Bleugh porky pig has stolen my metaphorical tongue SHUT THE FUCK UP CAZ ABOUT MY TYPING ABILITIES  
  
(she is sitting next to me criticizing my spelling. Dhjkb fbnjkblbfjdjbfl me hitting head against keyboard. SCUM! GETTING BACK TO STORY!)  
  
OK.  
  
2 'At the moment Draco is chiding me for taking 2 hours too pack all my stuff. But I had to clean the rat shit off my shoes… they're my best pair! So I'm going to his house to chill for the next few days. He says his parents will never notice me… how big is his… *shifty glance* … house. We are going to the train station in a week. Apparently I have to buy all this magical stuff… so I brought $20, dunno how much that's gonna cover. Draco says his parents will be glad that he's eating more… enough for two people even!' Tori sighed and floated off into her dream world. Draco swore as he stepped in a puddle. She giggled. He was wearing white pants… they were going see through. She mentally slapped herself. Bad girl! 


	3. Insanity, Rain, and an entry to Hogwarts

DISCLAIMER: Welcome back! But it's ALL MINE I SAY! No, no its not. But it would be nice. I did invent Tori though, and a little green man who isn't mentioned at all… damn those biased people who say Bob isn't real! HE IS I SWEAR… mmm.  
  
*blinks all round *  
  
Anyway, read on, my pretties, and keep reviewing. I can categorically say, that if you review, you are not a bigger banana head.  
  
Oh yeah, I stole that from Empire Records. Watch it and see.  
  
Mark sucks.  
  
TORI  
  
The rain pattered softly outside and on the window. She was sitting inside Draco's house… if you could call it that. It would be better called a village… a city… heaven…  
  
She had been there for four days, and for half of that day she had been lost inside the Malfoy mansion. After finding Draco again, and discovering that he had been pretending to look for his shoe all day, calling out 'shooooooe… shooooooooe… where are you…' she felt quite at home. He walked into her room, distracting her thoughts. He began walking over to the bed, which had been pulled over next to the window. It took him a while because there was a fair amount of floor space between the door and the wall, and in this time, Tori thought to herself, 'This must be the nicest guy alive. He is so sweet, he would never do anything to hurt anyone. Shit, I think I'm in love!' Thunder cracked above, and a fresh torrent of water poured out of the sky.  
  
DRACO  
  
Draco was a little peeved. His father had been lecturing him on the streak of insanity in the Malfoy predecessors, and how, unless they were bewitched, shoes didn't talk. His father was worried that Draco had inherited something unfortunate from his ancestors. As he walked away, Draco muttered under his breath "At least I didn't inherit your face, scumbag." He ran up the stairs to Tori's room on the top floor… well, he ran up the first flight of stairs. The other three he walked. She was sitting on her bed, gazing outside at the rainy grounds. He sat down on the bed, and said "We need to talk about how we are going to get you into Hogwarts. It's not going to be easy, considering you are a squib… magical person with no magical powers… but I think I can get you in as a student." She gasped at him, and he thought… 'She has nice teeth… get back to business!' She said amazedly "So I will be a student at your magic school???" He grinned and nodded. She screamed, and he hurriedly put his hand over her mouth. 'She has nice lips, too…' he thought. What he said was "Ssssssh. My father already thinks I act like a girl, no need for him to think I scream like one." She giggled, and kissed his fingers lightly. He looked away, embarrassed. He thought 'Well, I may know all about magic, but she is more experienced in her… own way.' His mind raced.  
  
TORI  
  
She walked onto the train, proudly dressed in her wizarding robes. She had asked Malfoy how much they would cost, and given him her $20 note, but he looked at it strangely and pulled out some gold. "This is the money we use. Um… don't worry about paying me back." he said, still looking strangely at her money. She tossed her dark hair. She was still wondering how Draco had managed to get her enrolled… but what would happen when it came to lessons? She decided that she would jump that hurdle when she came to it. She smiled warmly at a scruffy boy with dark hair. He tossed his hair out of his eyes to get a better look at her. He had a strange scar on his forehead. She said "Hi, I'm Tori. I've just come to Hogwarts. Who are you?" He looked at her strangely. "You don't… know who I am?" He said in a strange tone of voice. She creased her brow… "Noooooo… should I? Are you some all important god or something? Or do you know me?" He said "I'm… Harry Potter." Tori blinked. "Yeah… so?" He stressed out his name. "H A R R Y P O T T E R." She looked at him condescendingly. "Well, Harry Potter, I can hear, and I have NO idea who you are. And because you think I should, I don't particularly want to. Goodbye." And with this note, she stalked off up the train. 'What a rude boy…' she thought to herself. 


	4. The Sorting Hat and a Strange Disappeara...

DISCLAIMER: Isn't that a weird word? Disclaim?!? "Luke, I am your father. However, I disclaimed you at birth"… nope. Doesn't work.  
  
Anyway, I own nothing… 'cept my computer and a little slug that I had for breakfast. I don't even own my own brain anymore, I sold that to science years ago. I believe they considered it useless and threw it in the bin. Oh well! R & R. Seyonara Senõra!  
  
DRACO  
  
Draco walked onto the train humming. He stopped, as he saw Tori talking to Harry. He prayed 'Please let her dislike him…' He grinned as she stalked off to their carriage. He walked up the corridor, bumping into Harry. Harry said "Friend of yours?" Draco smiled cruelly. "Well, she's my girl. But I'd prefer Granger any day… not." Harry stared open-mouthed. "So she doesn't know what you are really like, hmmm?" he said, groping for a come-back. Draco said with a glint in his eye "You just can't handle the fact that someone in this world like me better than you. Well tough luck. I didn't say anything to her, and she's seen you as you really are… a stuck-up little snob whose fame has gone to his head. See you at school." Draco was quite proud of this little speech. Harry gaped after him as he almost skipped up the hall to where Tori was standing patiently. She smiled shyly at him. "Being new has some advantages… no-one wants to share a carriage with you. So this one cleared out as soon as I sat down. So we will be alone." She sounded pleased. Draco thought 'This must be the best day of my life.' He walked in and sat down. She lay on his lap, looking up at him. "I'm tired" she said, and promptly curled up and went to sleep. He smiled slightly, and put his arm around her. "Night" he whispered in her ear.  
  
TORI  
  
Tori stepped off the train refreshed and ready for anything after her nap. Everyone made their way across a lake and walked up into the school. There, waiting patiently was a tall woman dressed in green, standing with 20 or so younger children, about 11 or 12. She slid silently into line. The teacher, satisfied that everyone was there, began to speak. "Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall, and if you will kindly make your way into the hall, you will be sorted into your houses. Follow me."  
  
The crowd of children moved off, chattering excitedly. Tori followed behind in silence, wondering how they would be sorted. They filed one by one into an ante-chamber, which obviously led into the hall. McGonagall turned sharply, and addressed them again. "When you hear your name called, please come out onto the stage and put on the Sorting Hat."  
  
Tori watched, one by one, the crowd of children disappear. Occasionally there would be a shout, and she gathered that the four houses were Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. She heard her name called at last, and walked out nervously onto stage. She sat on a stool in the middle of the platform, and put on the hat. It at once shut out all the noise from the people, and she heard a little voice umming and ahhing. 'Hmmm… you have a dark secret. But I can't find any magic at all inside you. There is however, a different force… are you sure you are meant to come to Hogwarts?' Tori thought nervously 'Yes…' The Hat thought a little more, and then it spoke again. 'Aha! Here, I've found your source of power… but it isn't normal… no, not at all. What are we going to do with you? You are clever, that's undoubtable, but you are also brave. But you do not have usual magic… it is deeper down in you, and it feels more… well pliable and slippery. I would recommend that you see Dumbledore, and come to see me later about your Sorting. So…. DUMBLEDORE!' The Hat shouted out this word, and Tori just heard the gasp of shock from the crowd below before she vanished off the stage.  
  
DRACO  
  
Draco looked up at Tori and saw the worried look on her face. She had been up there for a while… would she be in Slytherin? Suddenly she smiled, but as quickly as the smile had come to her face it disappeared again. The Hat was taking it's time… could it tell that she wasn't magic? The thought flashed into Draco's head, and he tried to dismiss it… but it wouldn't go away. The Hat opened the slit that looked like a mouth, and shouted "DUMBLEDORE!" A gasp ran around the crowd. Tori looked shocked for a second, and then she vanished. The seat she had been sitting in was empty, and the Hat fell neatly onto the stool. McGonagall even looked a little astonished, but regained her dignity quickly and called out the next name. Draco was worried. Where had she gone? What had happened to her? Was she in trouble? Many thoughts ran through his head. The Sorting was over, and Tori was no-where to be found. He got up from the table. Suddenly he felt very sick… 


	5. She's magic! Some more rain.

DISCLAIMER: Here is another chapter. Hope you are all reviewing. If not, I will have to turn you into little robots who go around doing chores for me. And then I will own something! At the moment, I own nothing. NOTHING! DO YOU HEAR ME??? OK. TURN OFF CAPSlock, much better. Well, hope you enjoy. And remember… review, review, review!  
  
TORI  
  
Tori gazed around the office. A man with a long white beard sat in front of her, dressed in a royal blue robe. He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. "I hope you realise what happened out there was quite unorthodox." She looked at him strangely. "What happened? Who are you?" He grinned. "So, whoever got you in here didn't tell you quite enough, hmmm? Well, I am Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. And you my dear, have no magic in you whatsoever." Tori nodded. "No. You're right. I haven't got any magic at all. I'm a… muggle? Yeah, that's it. A muggle. But that hat thing said I had a stronger source of power… is that true?" Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, that is quite right. You are a phenomenon that has not occurred for more than a hundred years. You are a storm-child." Tori looked at him vacantly. "So…so I do have magic?" she asked, confused. He shook his head. "No, not really, but you are a storm-child. This means you can control the weather. Mostly rain and thunder, but your power can be chanelled into other things." Her eyebrows raised, she said "So I can use my power… for magic? Doesn't that mean it is magic?" Dumbledore shook his head again. "No, you do not understand. You will in time be able to use your powers for other things, such as levitation and transfiguration, but you will never be able to use magic. Magic is using a wand to perform something. You do not need a wand. And you will not be able to attend usual classes… I think that I myself will teach you, as I knew the last storm-child." She grinned. "So I… I can stay?" He consented with a sparkle in his eye. "Yes, yes, you can. Another thing about storm-children is that their magic fades as they get older… so the time that your power is strongest is now, whilst you are under the age of 40 or 50. After that time, your powers will fade and eventually dry-up. But by then you will be wanting 'retirement'!" He chortled at his own joke. Then said "I expect you will want to get back to the feast so I will leave you… oh. You are in Slytherin… I consulted the Sorting Hat before. So… ta-ta!"  
  
And again, she vanished.  
  
DRACO  
  
He was walking along the corridor, not really knowing where he was going. He leant against the wall. He had to go back to the feast some time. He put on a brave face and walked into the hall again. As he did, he almost collided with Tori. He sighed with relief. "Hi!" he said, blinked, and sighed again, thankful that she was still there. "Hi again. Where were you? I was just about to come looking!" Draco sighed. "I was… walking. I was… kinda worried about you." For a guy who didn't often show his emotions, this was pretty tough. She shrugged. "Lets get back to the feast." He nodded, and they walked inside together. "What house are you in?" He asked anxiously. For some reason, none of the other houses liked Slytherin. "Um… Slytherin. Dumbledore told me." She continued to tell him of her adventures. He gasped. "So… are you serious? That you have powers? Does that mean you can stay??" She grinned and nodded. Draco suddenly realised how much he liked her. "Do you know how scared I was when you disappeared? Shit, I was sweating like a pig. That's why I had to go outside for a walk." Tori looked at him seriously. "Are you kidding?" He shook his head. "Oh, poor baby! Are you feeling better now?" He grinned and said "Yeah. But I could still use a hug." She smiled and held him close. "That better?" she asked smiling. He looked like he was about to nod, and then suddenly gave her another hug. "Not yet." He whispered. "Not yet." 


	6. A Wierd Little Thing and the Forbidden F...

TORI

She sat in her dorm, looking out the window, pondering. Was it chance that she was a storm-child? Of course it was… how could Draco have known? Did it matter? Tori knew more about her powers now. She could perform magic… to an extent. Dumbledore had fully explained her position. She could only use her power when she was near water, so she would need to find an original way of keeping water near her body. She would have to think about that. And she would not be able to perform magic in the conventional way… her power meant that she controlled spirits of flame, earth and air, but the ones she would be able to tame most easily were those of the air. She could command them to, say, move an object from one side of the room to another, but she would not be able to predict exactly what the method the elementals would use.

She walked slowly down to the library, still thinking. She wanted a novel idea for the water she would keep on her body, one that could be ported around. She looked casually at several books, but she knew they were not the ones she wanted. Her hand came to rest on a book that was smaller than the others, the cover a shade of sky blue. Tori picked it up. It had no title, nor the author's name. She thumbed through it briefly, and stopped suddenly. She flipped back a few pages, and sat down to read.

"To crystallise ones power, pluck a hair from a Miffrat (see page 72

of More Obscure Magical Creatures on how to capture one). It will 

harden immediately, and form an extremely sharp point. Chant 'Eliva 

Serin' and prick yourself on your index finger. The first tear you cry 

will crystallise into a diamond. The first drop of blood will crystallise 

into a ruby. If you have an affinity with Air spirits, keep the tear. If the

spirits of the earth or flame are at your bidding, keep the blood droplet."

She walked over to another shelf and selected the book titled 'More Obscure Magical Creatures' and went back to her chair. Tori turned to page 72 and began to study the page.

She read: 

"The Miffrat is a little known creature related to both the snake and the squirrel. It is coloured black, red and sometimes yellow, and is found in many forests. They range from 5 to 10 cm in height, and are often quite fat. The Miffrat has little or no magical power, however, the hair of the Miffrat, once plucked, immediately stiffens, and is of much use to criminals as it can be both a weapon and a lock pick. To capture a Miffrat, stare it in the eyes and say, in a steady voice, "Boo." The Miffrat will appear to drop dead, but this is one of it's limited defence tactic's. Miffrats are almost wiped out in today's society, as many are carried away by predators as 'easy meat'."

Tori smiled. Tonight, she was going to hunt some Miffrat butt.

DRACO

Draco resumed normal classes, and heard all the gossip about Tori and her sudden disappearance from the stage. When he finished classes for the day, he found a small butterfly perched on his bed, waiting patiently. He picked up the note it sat on, and read it slowly.

"Hey Draco babe, this is what I can do after my first lesson! The 

biggest thing I can control is a moth, but its pretty good anyway! 

I can control things that can live in the sky… cool huh! But I 

need to get something. Can I meet you tonight outside the Forbidden 

Forest at 10? I know you won't be scared.

Cya tonight,

Love Tori".

He read it again, and then walked quickly out into the Slytherin common room. Tori was no-where to be seen. He asked some of her friends, but they hadn't seen her since class finished.

At 9:50 he got out of bed and walked silently to the passageway. Draco didn't worry about being caught, it was Snape's turn on duty tonight, and he adored Draco. He wouldn't catch Tori either, maybe just send her back to bed. As he walked out the castle gates, and over to the Forbidden Forest, he wondered what Tori could be doing. He looked up at the sky. A dark shape flew overhead, but Draco ignored it. He noticed the moon, round and yellow, and shivered. He saw a figure leaning against tree, and walked up to it. "Hey Tori" Draco said. "So, what do you want out here so late at night?" She grinned. "I need to capture this creature, and then perform a spell. You're going to do the spell, after we catch the Miffrat. OK?" He grinned, and nodded. "You are so manipulative" was all he said. They turned to walk into the forest together. As they entered the dark, leafy forest, Draco felt a shiver run down his spine. He shook herself, and dismissed it as nothing. Resuming her search for the elusive Miffrat, Tori took out of her bag some honey, and was putting down a trail of the sticky spread. Draco looked at her strangely. "How do you know this Miffrat thing likes honey?" he asked. She grinned up at him. "I don't. But hopefully, they will stick to it if they don't eat it." He shook his head. "You're crazy."


End file.
